terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
Orcs are a humanoid species that currently is part of the United Kingdom of Yotimire. They make good soldiers, hunters, and mercinaries, but they alse can be peaceful. Orcs are unusual in that they can breed with three entirely different species. Contrary to popular belief, Orcs are not always cold blooded and evil. However, many Orcs are easilly attracted and manipulated through the use of gold, or the promise of cultural supremacy. As a group, Orcs do not fall for the latter as they have before, yet most Yotimirians do not trust the orc people unless they are Humoks. Orcs were tricked into accepting the Grinok spell, but after it was released, the Orcs were weaker. They fight the remnants of a Grinok inside them, and usually win. However, the weaker Orcs give in to the temptation, revealing a darker self. The Grey Bulls have learned to control it. Before The Sword of Legend The Orcs were one of the best men in the armies. There was no room for farming during the Demon Wars, so most Orcs were in the army. However, when the demon lord Sorak cast his spell upon them, all pure Orcs were turned into Grinoks, evil blood-red beings. However, half breeds, such as Humoks, were left untouched when the spell was cast. 'Humoks' Humoks are a mix of Man and Orc. Their strengh is decreased, but thier intellence and agility is greater than pure Orcs. Humoks are generally accepted into Orc society, but some tribes might make the Humok in question go through a sort of induction before acceptance. A prime example, and possibly the most famous of all Humoks, is Gorthak the Grey Bull , the shamanistic leader of the Orcish people. Humoks are generally rare, especially the dwarven kind. Most Humoks are born with the capability of reaching a higher intelligence than most Orcs, but this does not mean that Orcs can not reach a hightened intelligence. Nay, the pure blood Orc chief Gol'gar, is a prime example of an intelligent yet barbaric beast of an Orc. Nearing seven feet in height, Gol'gar does not strike one as 'learned' but after coming to know the brute, he is a polite and well educated young Orc. Humoks are however genetically inferior to the Orcs in terms of brute strength. Fortunately for them, their sleeker body types render Humoks all the more agil than their "Built like a tank" counterparts. Humans, however are far more lithe than Humoks, and Elves are the liveliest and most agile of all. Different breeds of Humok Humoks are typically thought to be Half Orc - Half Man, but that is not quite the case. In many instances (though it is quite rare) Orcs have been known to mate with both Elves and Dwarves, creating different sub species within the subspecies. *Half Man: Half Man Humoks, like Gorthak tend to be quick witted, spiritually driven and much more intelligent than most other Humoks. With their lithe but sturdy builds, these Humoks have been known to grow up to seven feet tall,and can weigh up to 200 hundred pounds. Humokan, as they are referred to by those that are well learned in Orc culture, tend to have darker skin usually either grey or red and in rare occaisons, blue. Though, their skin always darkens with age, Humokan always end up looking very dark at latter stages in their lives. *Half Elf: The liveliest of Humoks, typically referred to as Humolves tend to have very light skin, usually in shades of green or silvery and lighter hair than Humokans. They usually stand about five to six feet tall, with smaller stature, weighing about 150-180 lbs and have far better aim when using bows and the like. They are still sturdy enough to wield larger weapons, but must Humolves tend to fight with smaller bladed weapons or magic and rely on their quick movements to avoid being harmed. The black elves (of evil magic) married into the orcs long ago when the orcs' were less civilized. Humolves are less common than the Humoks, and generally not accepted into elven cities. However, most have not followed in the footsteps of their black elf descendants. *Half Dwarf: Humorffs, the rarest type of Humok, are the shortest and strongest of all three sub species of Humok. Typically, Humorffs stand at about four to five feet tall, and have very pale skin, or in rare occasions completely black skin. Their hair color is wildly unpredictable, and can span across almost all colors. The wide set Humorffs tend to prefer fighting in heavy armor and with large smashing or slashing weapons like axes and hammers. These traits allow these Humoks to fit in most easily among Orc kind, and some have even risen to high ranks within the Orcish community. They range from 180-220 lbs, and can crush most men with their bare hands. Orcish Culture After being freed by the men and women who slew the demon Sorak, the Orcs were set into a confused frenzy. One by one, the kingdom of Yotimire brought them in and taught them how to behave in society. Thankfully, not all Orc culture was lost before the Demon Wars, and many orcs as well as the pure Orc, Gol'gar managed to find old scriptures entailing all of the Orcs previous beliefs. After a year, the Orcs had divided themselves into three tribes; The peaceful Grey Bulls, led by Gorthak, the war-like tribe of the Red Myst led by Gorgol and named after the Orcs that retained their reddish hue, and the tribe of the White Wolves, a group of Orcs that reside in the northern part of their territory led by Syntarus. The Orcs are still easily corrupted, but thanks to Gorthak, those who have chosen to be apart of the Grey Bulls have learned to control their inner demon. Together, the three tribes make up a three pronged council on which the three leaders sit. The Council of Grinokawa , or Court of Orcs is basically a small meeting that takes place every month in which the three leaders converse at the capitol of the Orc country, Grinokawa, to decide on the best ways to better their people. The three judges also will hear any problems voiced by the Orcish people, and if they receive a 2 out of 3 vote, will move to help whatever denizen needs of the council. In this the Orcs are united, but each tribe has its own standing militia which must be ready to serve the Yotimire at any time (much to their dismay). The Orcs desire their independence, or at least less harsh treatment from the Yotimire who have given the Orcs some of the most barren areas to survve in. Gods The Orcish gods are quite simple to understand. The three main deities are Gol, which is Orcish for War, Eiye, which is Orcish for harmony, and Nukt, which is Orcish for prosperity. Often times prayers are sent to the gods in forms of animal sacrifice, but Gorthak preaches that the gods needn't be reached in such a primitive manner. Still, the Orcs maintain their old ways. Homes Orcs make their homes in various types of structures depending on climate, and tribe. The White Wolves tend to live in Igloo's and large castles of rock. The Grey Bulls of the plains tend to make their homes out of Adobe or other forms of burrows and caves. The tribe of the Red Myst take great pride in their stone and woodwork, crafting entire cities inside of their massive walls. Grinokawa, the capitol is built entirely out of Rock and wood, and is currently one of the largest cities in all of Yotimire. Category:Canon Category:Races